Revenge
by Yoshi Lee
Summary: She promised him she would do anything for him, Now that promise has caused her to lose her friends, family, and become everything she never thought she'd be. And now there are people who want Revenge!. Sequel to *Promise*
1. Chapter 1

_**You can't be saved,  
You've gone and dug your grave,  
And its getting deeper by the minute.  
Well you had to turn your back,  
Not cutting you any slack,  
Hooked on your lies you had me going.**_

knowledge is power and as such people are concerned that those claiming to have a potentially superior knowledge are also those to be wary of, for it's association with power that brings corruption.

Two weeks ago she felt herself die and become reborn again to the current person she is now. when she killed Julia Chang she killed herself, at least that person she once was, looking into the mirror each day reminded her of how much she has changed from her pigtails, to her bright clothing, even her joyful expressions vanished within the darker imagine she now portray herself as. Xiaoyu was beginning to embrace this new image with pride. her old self was becoming nothing more than a memory that was quickly fading away.

As Jin would say... ''Power Is Everything, and those that deny it, never had it''

_

_Ling gazed out of the window as the private plane cruised across the gloomy sky. by the looks of it a storm was forming, at times like these she felt like she was being stared upon by the heavens, they were glaring at her with disappointment and anger, she wouldn't be surprised if a lightning bolt stroke this plane and fried her to a crispy toast she was going straight to hell on a first class ticket. she murdered someone in cold blood, not just anyone it was, Juila Chang. the kind person known to protect the Earth and the wonderful things the inhibit it. she took her life and there was nothing she could do to change that. there was absolutely no going back._

_As if reading her mind Jin spoke reassuringly. ''Xiao, she deserved it. she was going to expose me there was no other choice, what's done is done. I run a very powerful organization and I can't afford to have someone poking there nose in my business, not now when things are incomplete. for now everyone think I'm an Angel compared to that old wrinkly bastard Heihachi, they trust me and that's exactly the way I intend to keep it for the time being._

_''Besides... He stared at her. No one suspects a thing they have no idea who caused Julia's death, you have nothing to worry about and if it make you feel any better you can blame me.'' Jin smiled slightly as she looked at him._

_Ling gave him a half smile. he didn't say things in the most romantic way but she did appreciate his thoughtfulness to her. ''You're right, Jin-kun. she did deserve it she was going to hurt us, Julia caused her own death. I'm deeply sorry I had to be her grim-reaper but she should have reconsidered her choice to attack us, we didn't try to harm her she chose to come after us, we were only acting on self-defense, right?'' She asked with anticipation trying to convince herself that what she had done was the right thing to do by ending Juila's life._

_''You're one hundred percent correct, I couldn't have said it better myself... I'm only trying to help the people of this world to insure there future, Julia wanted to stop me, she was the evil one, not us. we did nothing wrong, Xiao.''_

_Xiaoyu smiled brightly relieved by his answer. standing from her seat as they sat across from each other she was on her way to approaching him when she stumbled into him._

_He laughed as caught her. ''I guess we're experiencing some turbulence''_

_''In your arms is wanted to fall... so I don't mind.'' she said as she giggled_

_''You can always count on me to catch you'' He smirked wickedly as he spoke seductively in her ear. causing her small frame to shiver, even after exposing himself to her he still found it to be an exciting rush being with her, that fire she ignited in him was still burning hot, the sex was still mind-blowing and passionate and his interest in her was steadily growing, Xiaoyu was quickly becoming his perfect equal._

_''Are you getting romantic with me?'' She teased putting her knee between his legs and sensually ran her hand on the side of his face whistle breezing his ear with light kisses._

_Aggressively grasping her behind firmly in his hands Jin lustfully squeezed her cheeks. ''Maybe I am'' He whispered. ''But I just might be tempted later on to go the extra mile... He brought his tongue to her neck and licked it before showering her slim neck with sensual kisses. ''but for now, Xiao.... let's just skip the mushy shit and get right to it'' He quickly spun her around so that she was seated._

_Ling released a delightful gasp as he ripped her shirt open. ''I guess I'm going to experience some turbulence?'' she grinned devilishly_

_He laughed reaching under her skirt and yanking her panties down. ''Hold on, it's going to be bumpy ride'' He then shoved his head in-between her legs_

___

_Sitting in-front of the computer He read the data across the screen, His anger was eating away at him, his depression was drowning him in agony, The pass few weeks only one thought kept repeating in his mind. ''Why'' it wasn't supposed to be her, she was a good person, Julia devoted her life to saving others, she didn't deserve this cruel death. His teeth clinched tightly as angry tears streamed down his pale cheeks._

___Because of the Zaibatsu taking her away from him, _He would never receive the chance to tell her how he truly feel. ''I promise you, Jules. I'm going to personally hunt down and kill each and everyone of them. as for, Jin Kazama. Hwoarang spat his name with hatred. ''It's going to be my special privilege delivering his **Death**''

_''I promise I'm going to avenge you''_

___

_She inhaled his strong scent, So sweet and masculine. She was becoming so intoxicated by this sensation, This surprising but pleasurable betrayal. Her legs spread apart with him in between, driving his penis deep inside her wet tunnel, it welcomed him blissfully. each stroke felt better then the last, each time he nearly pulled out of her she would suck him back in. her walls would lock him tight within her, squeezing him painfully until he couldn't control his actions._

_Jin pounding his body into hers, causing her to scream, cry, and beg for more. Her body shuttering, Her pussy stretching from his incredible size. Being beneath him present to the Fuck of her life. With her lungs gulping furiously for oxygen and her finger nails clawing into his back drawing blood. Until he aggressively grabbed her wrist and forcefully pined her arms unto xiaoyu's bed. He slowed his pace and begin to stare into her eyes, then sadistically spoke... ''**Beg me** to Fuck you''. He commanded, ''I can tell just by looking in your eyes that you're ready to** cum**.''_

_Miharu breathe deeply whistle she stared intensively into his dark eyes. her body was hot, sweaty, slippery, her climax was standing on the edge and she desperately needed the final push ''Fuck me'' she moaned pleadingly_

_''Speak louder'' He demanded_

_'Please, **Jin**. fuck me!''_

_**She said revenge can be so sweet  
I like to take it when I can  
I need to play with the ones I hate  
I like to see them suffer It has to be dangerous  
It has to be refined  
It has to be skillfull  
You need to take your time**_

___

_''It **hurt** doesn't it? almost as much as your **betrayal**. you being my first and best friend'' _

_Walking back to the couch and picking up the remote she pressed play and immediately the screen displayed Jin and Miharu having sex in her bed._

_''I want you to watch yourself **fucking** my boy friend.'' She dropped the remote on the floor and began heading for the front door. ''Next time you will think twice before stabbing me in my back'' looking back at her once more witnessing the fear and panic on her face. Ling almost felt proud of it._

_''**Sayonara**... My **best friend**.''_

_**I'm fast and I'm strong  
My reflexes are good  
It doesn't take long  
To achieve my deserved revenge**_

_Miharu quickly sat up in her bed panting. she had been having the same nightmare since her near death experience caused by none other than her former best friend. unfortunately this nightmare really happened, she knew what she did was wrong but Xiaoyu has gone to far, poisoning her and she also knew Xiao was the one responsible for Julia's death. but the mastermind behind everything was, Jin. Miharu didn't even care anymore that he was controlling Ling, she was nothing more than a murderer now._

_Whatever it took she was going to have her Revenge on both of them... and that was her **Promise**._

* * *

**Artist: Eurythmics**

**Song: Revenge**

**Chapter 2 will be posted soon :D**


	2. Authors Note

I don't have very much inspiration to write anymore, I've been going through things with my girlfriend and it's really making me depressed.

I'm so sorry to anyone that actually like my stories. But I will try to update as soon as I can, thank you.


	3. Forever

**_Beneath the water  
that's falling from my eyes  
lays a soul I've left behind  
the edge of sorrow was reached but now I'm fine  
I've filled the hole I had inside_**

**_I'll pray it doesn't scream my name  
so I light a flame and let it breathe  
the air that kills the shame_**

**_Hawaii_**

_Xiaoyu watched his shirtless frame as he bent over searching through the drawer. Although she didn't want to admit she still found this situation confusing, nothing about it really made much sense... Here she was in a relationship with the Devil himself. Formally the image of the boy she has obsessed over for years. but they really were two souls in the same body, like night and day they appeared so unrecognizably different to her eyes._

_Jin was... Calm, reserved, quite, mysterious, gentle. He was more of the heroic figure that she found so appealing. she always thought of Kazama Jin as her knight in shiny amour. when she imagined her life he was always there with her smiling happily within the gigantic picture frame that hung on the wall of their home. _

_Sitting on the bed Ling couldn't resist the sting of her heart as she took her eyes away from him and closed them in sorrow. Those hopeful memories of Jin, above everything else were still clear, no matter how hard she tried to deny it a huge part of her heart still belonged to him. when she thought of losing her virginity he was always the one, but it seems destiny had other plans for her, the man she lost her virginity to was not Jin. in fact he was nothing like Jin._

_He was... Outspoken, devious, rude, psychotic, perverted, sexual... He knew exactly what he wanted and there was no one who would dare stand in his way. He was evil, bad, dangerous. she couldn't help the attraction she had for him, there was something about his mischievous, devilish ways that turned her on far beyond her control. Just the thought that she romancing the Devil, Being demonically fucked by the Devil, caused her earth shattering orgasms._

_''Something bothering you?'' He spoke leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his muscular chest, grinning slightly._

_Opening her eyes she stared at him. She knew both had there flaws but it would be much easier for her if there was a balance between him and Jin. ''How does it work?''_

_Jin rose an eyebrow in confusion at her sudden question. ''How does what work?''_

_''You and Jin? does he always see and feel everything that happen between us?.'' she asked curiously, trying to conceal the worry in her voice._

_Uncrossing his arms he begin to walk towards the bed she sat on. ''As of now, I'm not sure. He hasn't spoken in weeks. I think he locked himself away deep inside me... I say good riddance, where ever he is I hope he stay. I have no desire to search for him or hear the annoyance of his whining... May I know why you're questioning me now? Are your feelings for him still present?'' _

_Ling noticed the ice cold tone of his voice and the glare that pierced her flesh. ''I was curious'' she spoke unafraid. ''may I know why you're getting so jealous?''_

_He chuckled, maybe she was becoming a bit to comfortable with him. there was still a place and he was going to put her in it. quickly grasping her wrist he yanked her off the bed towards him and stared darkly down into her brown eyes. ''Jealous?.'' he repeated. ''I have no need, you're mine, Xiao. you belong to me'' he whispered possessively. inhaling her cherry scent he growled animalisticly as his mouth went to her ear and sharply sunk his teeth onto her earlobe. ''Don't ever forget that''_

_Xiaoyu knees quivered she could hardly stand, rather than feel scared she felt seduction. ''And what if I do forget?'' she breathe deeply._

_''Are you challenging me?.'' He asked surprisingly. ''Hmm... Well, let's find out.'' He picked her up and tossed her on the bed. ''We have a few hours to spare before moving on with business, I guess I'll take this time to show you what I'm truly capable of''_

_Xiaoyu smirked as she spread out on the bed. ''I'm waiting...''_

___

_''Miha!... come on you're so slow.''_

_''easy for you to say, you had years at this stuff.'' She frowned clasping to her knees, '' I'm not as good as you, Xiao. I may never be... you get better grades, you're funnier, more athletic. some people were made to be failures, I fall into that category.'' she said depressingly._

_Getting on her knees in front of her Ling thumbed her head._

_''Hey!'' she yelled in shock_

_''Don't say those things Miharu. you're just as smart as everyone else, you're funny with lots of friends that love you, I consider myself lucky that you're actually my best friend and you taught me how to speak better Japanese. only smart people can do that.'' she smiled brightly_

_Wrapping her arms around her Miharu hugged her. ''Thanks, Xiao. I'm happy you're my best friend, too.''_

_''**Forever**?'' Xiaoyu asked_

_''Forever!'' Miharu replied giggling blissfully_

___

_Closing the box of pictures they took together Miharu stared down at the hole she dug. ''Forever is not as long as it use to be.'' she thought teary eyed.'' dropping the box down into the hole. she angerly wiped her tears then grabbed the shovel and begin to bury her memories of them. as far as Miharu acknowledged Xiaoyu was dead. the person she was going to face off against wasn't her best friend. she was a demon and Miharu wasn't going to hold anything back._

_''As for Jin...'' In rage she threw the shovel and screamed out into the night sky then collapsed to her knees holding her stomach weeping._

**_I'm up  
I'm down  
like a rollercoaster racing through my life  
I've erased the past again_**

___

_**Japan**_

_Stepping off the plane. Hwoarang breathe deeply... ''Let the search and destroy begin...''_

* * *

**Sorry :D**


	4. In Love Or Lust?

Is redeemion to lost to be found?...

_

_''Where is he?!'' Hwoarang question with authority as he stared down at the beaten soldier with aggression. This search was a lot more frustrating and time consuming than he thought it would be. So far The Mishima Zaibatsu line of defense was less than impressive. He was expecting an all out war but instead he was met with clumsy idiots who couldn't shoot an apple one feet away from them._

_''Not gonna talk, huh?... Well listen carefully, I want you to deliver a message for me, Tell Kazama he have an importing meeting to attend, It's mandatory that he shouldn't miss it as his life depend on it. me kicking your ass is just an interview, proving that I'm more than qualified to kill your boss. Hwoarang momentarily paused as images of Julia fleshed across his mind. '' That sick bastard is going to pay for his sins, each and every soul that he's captured I'm going to set them all free... I swear it.'' His teeth tighten painfully, his anger rising with each word that he spoke. '' I'm going to send that coward to hell where he belong''_

_Standing up straight, Hwoarang continued to glare at the soldier in pure disgust as he sat motionless against the wall, the fact that he actually worked for Jin was a disgrace by itself. ''You know...'' he begin deviously. ''On second thought I'll deliver the message myself'' stepping back a bit he forcefully drove his foot into the soldiers face cracking his helmet and giving him his ticket to the underworld._

_''Have fun in hell... your boss will be joining you shortly'' He spit on the lifeless body then walked away still in search of Julia's murderer._

___

_**My adrenaline reached its limit  
I can feel it taking over me  
My head is spinning  
And it seems like I can hardly breathe**_

_**You get a taste  
It's like a drug that you don't wanna leave  
So if you want it let me see**_

_''I've heard stories about you... I was always told to keep away from you and remain a pure spirit...'' Xiaoyu gazed over his body as he lay blindfolded and hand-cuffed to the bed. that arrogant smirk that formed on his lips made her agitated to want to wipe it off. it annoyed her deeply how frustrated she was becoming with him. after knowing what and who he is caused her to become more aware. she fully admit to herself that things were much easier and less confusing when she thought he was just Jin, maybe an alternate version, but still... Jin._

_She was beginning to question herself if she was In love or In lust... But being in a situation like this, her nude body practically straddling his and the intense smell of sex engulfing the room. in this moment with him, she definitely In lust._

_Reaching over to the dresser on side of the bed she took a hold of the burning candle and stared mischievously at the gorgeous Devil she was seducing. tilting the candle the hot wax begin to pour down his chest. Ling watched his expression closely and was a bit surprised and disappointed when she didn't get a flinch out of him. '' You don't feel pain?'' she asked with a hint of declined pleasure in her voice._

_He grinned. ''Maybe... but let me acknowledge you that I've felt hotter things and I've been in much hotter places''_

_''Like Hell?'' she questioned teasingly_

_He laughed. ''No, It's much hotter than hell. He spoke softly ''Guess again''_

_Sitting the candle in it's previous place. The small but fiery girl bit her bottom lip suggestively then preceded to plant kiss down his stomach until she reached his well endured penis and wrapped her hands around it. with a gentle touch of her lips kissing the tip of his penis. she once again gazed at his face checking his expression, it pleasantly turned her on seeing him biting his lip fighting the sound that wanted to escape. ''Am I getting warmer?'' she questioned_

_Jin's muscles tighten without speaking a word so she took his silences as a hint that she was getting much closer... softly kissing him there again her warm wet mouth hovered over his penis, without locking her lips around him her tongue circled it repeatedly nearly driving him insane as Jin breathing changed, his body tensing and pleading with her to stop her cruel actions, desperately trying to rise his hips off the bed he was held down as she struggled to keep him still. _

_''You didn't answer me... am I getting warmer?'' She asked getting on top of him._

_''Hai'' he whispered in rasped tone._

_Putting her hand between her legs Xiaoyu slowly begin Rubbing her clit, tightly closing her eyes and biting hard on her lower lip. the sensation that surged through her body almost caused her tears. she was wet, starving, she wanted to feel him inside her. taking a hold of his penis she positioned it towards her entrance and slowly begin to descend, releasing pleasurable whimpers whistle devouring him inch by inch. ''Ohhh'' she shuttered in a orgasmic whimper._

_Electricity erupted from Jin's hands shattering the hand cuffs that kept him tied down, her sensual squealing and moans whistle she took him deeper inside her clenching pussy pushed him over the edge... Moments went by as she settle on top of him with her hands pressed down on his chest..._

_''Am... I getting warmer? she asked again._

_Breathing deeply he momentarily waited before responding. ''You're hot!''_

_**It's 45 minutes of love  
I wanna see you push and shove  
I'll show you just how far to go  
It's time to lose all control**_

___

_''I see... does this man have a name?'' He question with annoyance_

_The older man watched the youth in front of him standing tall and powerful with a long trench coat and thick spiky hair but it was his eyes he feared the most as those vicious dark orbs glared threatninly from behind his mysterious bangs, he sure didn't come across a presence like this everyday. _

_I'm sorry, there was no name given. But he was a strange one, pale skin, slick back hair, looked to be of Russian origin. he was determined to get the same thing you're after... I apologize once more but as I told him I haven't spotted such a thing here. Picking up another over turned chair the old man continued to clean his bar that has been destroyed by his earlier guest in search of an mystic orb._

_''Maybe he wasn't determined enough'' Reaching into his pants pocket Jin begin to Dial a number. ''Bring her in'' he spoke into the receiver_

_The crying sound of a woman in her late 50's was heard screaming painfully as Xiaoyu guided the woman inside the bar by her arm._

_''Aolani!'' he yelled in horror as he begin to rush towards his wife._

_''Ah Ah Ah...'' Jin stopped him ''I wouldn't take another step if I were you. not if you value the life of your lover, now that I have your attention give me what I want or suffer the consequence... there is an orb, believed to be the heart of Azzel. A legendary creature in time, to my knowledge the one who possess his heart will be granted limitless power. I wouldn't have traveled here if I were unsure if it was here, I can feel it'' Jin begin to stare into his hands as he spoke in a demonic voice. ''I can feel it awakening my own power'' blood red lightning sparked from his body as a dark purple aura steamed visibly from him._

_''Now'' he rose his head to reveal haunting red eyes. ''tell me''_

_The old man stood frozen in fear and stayed silent a moment beyond Jin's patients. _

_''Xiao'' he spoke her name._

_Knowingly nodding her head Xiaoyu sent devastating kick backwards that forcefully connected with the woman's face knocking her on her back crying in pain as blood poured from the center of her forehead._

_''Aolani!, No!'' he desperately tried to run to her aid but was held in place as unknown force gripped his neck and begin to left him._

_''You have five seconds to tell me where it is. if you fail to, you and your wife soul will belong to me for all eternity'' He looked towards Xiaoyu as she stood quietly with her hands on her hips emotionless. ''The sexy but dangerous girl there is a skilled martial artist she can kill your wife faster than you can blink. the next hit will be the last thing she will ever feel, do I make myself clear?.''_

_''Now, Let the count down begin, it's up to you now... 5, 4, 3..._

___

_Holding the gun tightly in her hand, Miharu cried imaging her future, she was sure of one thing if Jin was still alive this world wouldn't have a future, no place for her to call home, no place to live her dreams... no place to watch her child grow up. His child... pointing the gun to her stomach in anger she closed her eyes and gently begin to squeeze the trigger..._

_''I'm sorry...'' she whispered_

_**Over and over it breaks my heart  
The cycle continues time for your crime  
The pain comes back in an ugly design  
Her makeup smears  
The tears that she cries  
Over and over every night**_

___

_Leaning back in the chair as the plane sped towards his home land of Japan. He was hoping for a time of relaxation before landing_

_''Are you going to open it?'' she asked referring to the steal box in his lap_

_''In time'' turning his head he looked at her smiling, ''you were amazing back there, you almost scared me.'' he joked _

_Ling giggled sitting next to him with her knees to her chest. Reaching over she playfully punched his cheek. ''It would take a lot more than me to scare you'' she admitted_

_''Of course'' he smirked ''but since you were so great, I guess I'll give you a demonstration of the power I will receive once I absorb Azzel's heart'' opening the lid the glowing orb inside begin to slowly rise out of the box. reaching out Jin grabbed it and in moments after doing so he alarmingly threw it._

_Xiaoyu panicked face stared at him with deep concern as he gasped for air. ''Jin, what happen?''_

_''My power, I felt it... leaving me..._

* * *

**Song: Adrenaline - 12 Stones**

**Hai - Yes**


	5. Revenge

_**A hint of a Plastic case Suicide music  
A legal Psycho on a perfect Red line**  
_

_She knew his world was twisted. his diabolical mind was filled with thoughts of deliberately wanting to hurt people. That was his only mission in life, he had no other agenda but to make everyone suffer through his fantasies of wanting to be Superior, to be far beyond life itself. Miharu knew with every fiber within her living being that it was idiotic but she still fantasized about him in the most intimate disturbing ways imaginable, she wanted him to suffer, beg and cry for his life right before she ended it..._

_It wasn't love that sparked her Desire. she was sure of it.. in her righteous mind it was only lust, One of the seven deadly sins, pride, envy, anger, avarice, sadness, gluttony, and lust. they were dangerous even in the purest of hands, like a drug tainting her every thought, burning away at her soul, conscious, her burning temptations were reaching it's peak, Jin would subscribe to her in the deepest darkness, and allow his demons and desire to guide him to Hell._

_If one thing he couldn't resist was an operuntuity... Miharu secretly watched him as he spyed the dance floor in search of the next victim that will become a slave to his will. As if being a magnet to stupidity Girls flocked to him like desperate prostitutes. Miharu had to swallow her disgust as he turned each away, maybe they didn't fit his requirements, Like having a best friend to betray, a family they love. something that would cause agony, that's what he wanted... To cut scars to so deep that it wouldn't have chance to completely heal. _

_At this moment she didn't bother to think where Xiaoyu might be, to be honest she didn't care. Taking the glass off the counter she rose it to her lips and golfed the wine down in one shot. pushing her hood down she begin to make her way through the crowd._

___

_''This doesn't make any sense... it should enhance my power not absorb it'' Jin's body shook in anger as he turned away from the dance floor and grabbed another bottle of Sake and begin to drink. it's been two days since returning from Hawaii with the orb and each time he touched it or came near it he felt himself weakening. he even felt his control over Jin slipping away... _

_**Your thoughts fall I'll imitation like  
So, a Backbone that melts into a Frenzy  
Melancholy and razor play  
The Backbone which is bent like this  
**_

_''Hi'' He was greeted with a tap on his shoulder and a warm smile_

_Jin eyed her, Long dark hair, small frame, Above average looking girl in glasses, she appeared to be innocent but being in a place like this and the way her eyes glared at him hungrily, he didn't second guess himself that she was indeed a closet freak looking for a night passion._

_''I usually wouldn't do this...'' She blushed shyly ''but, I think you're very handsome and my friends insist that I come over here and talk to you. so here I am'' she giggled nervously as he stared at her blankly. ''I'm so sorry'' she apologized feeling quite embarrassed for putting herself in this situation. '' I shouldn't have..''_

_She quickly tried to turn away and leave but stopped as he grabbed her hand. ''What's your name?'' he asked in a deep meaningful voice, his tone was low enough to send goosebumps over her body._

_''Honoko Chinami'' She softly spoke whistle staring mindless into his face, almost mesmerised in disbelief that this Angel had a voice to match his image._

_''Kazama Jin'' He stared deeply into her eyes, fully aware that she reminded him of Xiao..._

_''Now that the introduction are over, I think you should get lost'' Miharu interrupted them_ and glared _threateningly at Honoko. not being a one for violence she simply smiled towards Jin with disappointment and walked away._

_Jin smiled amusingly. '' How are things working out for you? do you still need help with your washer machine? or have you simply tracked me down because you can't get enough of thinking and wishing I were screwing you in your best friend bed again?''_

_Miharu scoffed ''Don't flatter yourself... My former best friend? do you mean that little lapdog that follow you everywhere? where is she by the way, licking the dog bowl you left out for her? or did she send you out to fetch innocent people to hurt? She's just as disgusting as you, you two belong to each other'' She watched him grin, and it made her sick to her stomach that people like him could actually exist._

_''Miharu...'' He begin chuckling. ''I sense that you're bitter, I mean you had nothing going for you, The furthest you got in life was to High school, you were so stupid that no college would dare accept you into there University. even your own family recognized what a failure you are. You leeched onto Xiaoyu when you realized it yourself...'' reaching out he put his thumb on her cheek and softly begin stroking it affectedly, he smiled brighter as she slapped his hand away ''Is the truth to painful for you to hear? The brutal truth... you were never a real friend to Xiaoyu, I saw that and that's what inspired me to expose you, that unforgettable night when I was fucking your best friend and she screaming her lungs into the next world, do you honestly expect me to believe you didn't hear anything? you chose to come out of your room naked hoping that I would see you. You wanted me, so I didn't betray, Xiao. I only enlighten her to the real person that you really are, A whore''_

_''Is that so?'' She looked him as disbelief over-took her expression '' Is there anything you wouldn't say to believe your own lies, Jin?. The obvious truth is you're a coward who pick on people smaller than yourself, underneath your pretty face is a monster, and you're to fucking scared and ashamed to show yourself because you know everyone would reject such a hideous beast. Xiaoyu wouldn't want you! I sure as hell wouldn't want you!. The real you is nothing more than a circus act that no one wants to see!... so you can go on believing in your lies, that seems to be the only thing you have going for yourself._

_Taking another sip of sake Jin sat the bottle back on the counter then begin to laugh. ''I wouldn't say that's the only thing, I have your best friend, I have money, Power... And pretty soon I'll have your panties over my head as I rock your world... again'' _

_***Slap!***_

_Rubbing his cheek Jin smirked amusingly ''Was it something I said?'' he asked gazing into her raging face. ''Hirano-chan'' His facial expression became softer as he tried to reach out to touch her face but was yet again denied. ''Don't fight it, Just admit that you enjoyed yourself. the things you were saying while we were having sex. I refuse to believe they were spoken just because you were lust filled. You said that you loved me. I saw the look in your eyes, Miharu... you meant it''_

_Pulling her closer to him he glared passionately into her eyes ''Kiss me, If I'm lying kiss me and prove me wrong''_

_**A head full of biting words  
Black eyelids and lips  
The healing darkness is my place  
I write with a lacking blade  
Like a relief for the mouth which doesn't have any lies  
**_  
_Staring back at him her tears were threatening to break free from her glistening eyes as her lips trembled fighting her guilty emotions ''You're right, Jin...'' She softly confessed sliding her hands down his chest. ''I wanted you... the truth is I've never experienced anything so amazing in my life, that kiss and wonderful sex you gave me made my soul weak, my heart beat faster and I was scared that I would lose myself and the few people that actually cared about me. I knew you were forbidden, I knew I would hurt Xiaoyu, but I couldn't help it...'' She leaned forward and begin Seductively Kissing his chest before climbed up to his neck. ''I want you so much, Jin.'' she breathe into his ear. ''_

_Jin groaned in satisfaction as his member harden painfully as his pants ''How much do you want me? I might not make you beg for it this time''_

_Sliding her hands over his abs she carefully reached into her jacket and pulled out a gun. ''Not as much as I want you dead'' she whispered stepping back and pointing the gun directly in front of his face, with a squeeze of her finger she fired..._

_**Sad razor play…  
So cold day**_

_**Scream your self…  
Drain your self…  
Without forget to yearn for liberty**_

* * *

Song - Gazette

I haven't been able to write like I want to... I have a lot on my mind.

I'm sorry


End file.
